


The Beating of His Hideous Heart

by schizdroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Summer Sounds fic fest, hijinks gone mildly awry, tour worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizdroid/pseuds/schizdroid
Summary: During their short break at home before starting the US leg of their tour, Dan and Phil get to the bottom of a sound that only Phil has been hearing...





	The Beating of His Hideous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @phandomficfests Summer Sounds flash fic fest :)

"Do you really not hear that?"

Dan glanced up from his phone to see Phil leaning forward with his eyes closed, straining to listen for the sound that had been hounding him since they got back. He shook his head. "Nope. Maybe it's one of those sounds only old people can hear." He said it with a grin in his voice, waiting for Phil to laugh with him, but Phil stayed still and quiet for another moment before sinking back into the sofa with an impatient sigh.

"What if I'm losing my mind? Or something else is seriously wrong? Like a brain tumour."

Dan's barely suppressed smile broke free as he laughed, "Phil!"

"Two days of this?" Phil continued. "Two days of hearing noises that aren't there?" He dug his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Dan stared at him in surprise; Phil had mentioned the noise only a few times the past couple of days in between their frenzy of filming, unpacking, and repacking for the next leg of the tour.

"Phil-" Dan began softly.

"You get freaked out when you smell toast! Don't 'Phil' me."

Dan stood up quickly and crossed the room to the shelf above his keyboard and pulled the small electronic bug from behind a row of books. He shuffled back to the sofa and kneeled on the floor in front of Phil, opening his hand to show the bug like an offering. Phil picked it up with unsure fingers and peered at it. "What-"

Dan leaned over Phil's knees to pluck his phone from between the sofa cushions, and then pulled up an app and pressed a button.

_chirp chirp chirp_

Phil startled at the sound and dropped the bug in his lap. Dan smiled up at him apologetically as he picked it up and had it make the noise again.

"See? It's not in your head, it was supposed to be a joke."

Phil's face was impassive. "Two days?"

"You didn't seem bothered! I had no idea you were freaked out until just now, I swear."

"And what reaction were you looking for?"

Dan shrugged, not sure how thin of ice he was currently on. "I wanted you to go looking for it so I could laugh when you found it."

Phil made no move to respond.

"It wasn't supposed to be a thing."

Silence.

"I'm... really bad at pranks?"

One corner of Phil's mouth twitched so Dan stood up and plopped down next to him on the sofa and handed the bug to Phil. "I'll text you the app and password and you can try it on someone in America. Maybe even me if I'm jetlagged enough."

Phil put the bug in his pocket and side-eyed Dan with what was approaching a smile.

"Phil, if you ever legitimately think that you have a brain tumour again, please tell me immediately."

Phil nodded slowly, thinking, and then said, "I was so afraid of maybe ruining the tour, I wanted to see if it would go away."

"It was just a cricket noise."

"Yeah, but _you_ didn't hear it. It was quiet, but not that quiet." Phil laughed as Dan's stomach turned over with guilt. "That was a terrible joke! I thought I was going to have to make everybody cancel everything so I could go get a brain scan or something!"

Dan put his head on Phil's shoulder. "Sorry. No brain scans or ghost crickets, just a cheap novelty off Amazon. I'm sorry."

Phil leaned his head against Dan's and murmured, "You better watch your back, Howell."

"Can't wait, Lester."

**Author's Note:**

> fake cricket noises are a summer sound leave me alone


End file.
